(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aerodynamic toy of novel configuration to be thrown by hand through the air.
(2) Discription of the Prior Art
Aerodynamic toys resembling so-called "flying saucers", and which are thrown by hand through the air, have gained ever increasing popularity over the recent several years. Throwing is accomplished with a wrist snapping action wherein a spinning motion is imparted to the toy as it flies through the air. The direction of flight from the thrower in general depends upon the thrower's skill, and the type of flight path (e.g. curved or straight) depends somewhat upon the angle of the aerodynamic toy in relation to the ground, when it is released by the thrower. These saucers or aerodynamic toys fly as they do, i.e. when released approximately horizontal to the ground, apparently because they approximate an air foil. Hence, the toy's flight through the air is enhanced by aerodynamic lift.
Various toys of this type have been developed over the past several years, and they have been enjoyed by the young, and the not-so-young, in backyards, in playgrounds, at the seashore, and other recreational areas. Examplary of the prior art patents showing various of these aerodynamic toys are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,659,178; D183,626; 2,835,073; 3,359,678; 3,566,532; 3,710,505; 3,828,466; 3,948,523; and 3,959,916.
While at least one of the aerodynamic toys heretofore available commercially has achieved a wide measure of popularity, and is found quite satisfactory in its performance, others of these aerodynamic toys have not been so popular. Some of these aerodynamic toys have provided relatively poor performance because they just don't have sufficient stability in flight and aerodynamic lift, as they are either too heavy or are too light, or of less suitable configuration for good flight performance, or the like.
As disclosed in my earlier filed patent application, which is above-mentioned, radial elevations of various configurations can be provided on the convex surface of the aerodynamic toy. These radial elevations act as secondary air foils or spoilers, providing the aerodynamic toy with good stability and performance in flight. In the inventions disclosed in that patent application, the radially disposed air spoilers are provided in combination with a centrally-located, cylindrical-shaped flat-topped body portion raised somewhat above the convex surface of the convex-concave body portion, and on its convex side. The air spoilers in that invention extend generally outwardly from the circumference of the centrally-located body portion, to the outside edge of the convex surface, or the beginning of the rim portion of the circular-shaped aerodynamic toy.
It had been thought up to the time of the present invention that a concentric body portion raised somewhat above the convex surface of the convex-concave body portion was needed, or at least desirable for good stability and performance in flight of the aerodynamic toy. The raised, centrally-located body portion was believed to act as a further, or secondary air foil. Now, however, I have discovered that a raised centrally-located body portion is not at all needed for good flight performance and stability, so long as radially extending air spoilers are provided on the convex upper surface of the aerodynamic toy.